1. Field
The present invention relates to an imaging system, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for implementing an active imaging system.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, an imaging system may be divided into an active imaging system and a passive imaging system. The passive imaging system photographs an image with a camera by using natural light and the like, and the active imaging system, by contrast, additionally uses a light source, such as laser, and photographs an object by using reflection of light of the light source reflected by the object. The active imaging has an advantage in that imaging is available despite of strong light of a headlight of a vehicle at night, and bad weather. Particularly, a laser radar system may obtain a 3D image, in which even position location of an object may be recognized, by irradiating pulse light, and measuring a Time Of Flight (TOF) of the returned pulse.
An imaging system technology may be utilized in various industrial fields, such as national defense, vehicle, and security fields, and the like.
For example, an imaging system based on a 3D laser image sensor in a national defense field helps easy guard and watch of a border and a coastline, and is mounted in a military weapon system, such as a tank, an aircraft, a helicopter, and a missile to be utilized for watch and trace a long-distance target. In contrast to an infra-red (IR) imaging system mainly used for detection and watch in a current national defense field, the imaging system based on laser may easily identify an object, which does not generate heat, thereby coming into the spotlight as a replacement technology. Further, the imaging system technology may be essentially utilized in developing an unmanned autonomous vehicle, which Google takes a lead, in relation to a vehicle field. California in USA where a head office of Google is located authorizes use of a road by an unmanned autonomous vehicle, and an era of an unmanned vehicle for seniors, disabled people, and drinkers begins in earnest. A core sensor of the unmanned autonomous vehicle is also the 3D laser image sensor.
In addition, the 3D laser radar image system may be utilized in various fields, such as establishment of a security system of a main geographical feature and building, and development of an intelligent robot.